Circle
by E1I3
Summary: It ends where it begun...When she was dragged from his life 12 years earlier, she left without a trace. When faith pulls them back together after so many years how will they react? Can they pick up where they they left off or has too much time past.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S Note: the character's are not mine they belong the Mr Wolf, I've just borrowed them to kill time on a Saturday afternoon. **

**This is my first story, AU but very EO. Hope you enjoy **

**12 Years Earlier**

"_That was better then I could have imagined," the 15year old Olivia said. _

"_Best first time ever, I love you baby," Elliot replied spooning his girlfriend. _

"_I love you, too," she mumbled as she fell into slumber_

_There laid 15 year old Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson sated in post-coital glow. After being best friends for the majority of their lives, a relationship slowly developed, and then love, finding comfort from the outside world in each other. _

_With Elliot, Olivia found an escape from an alcoholic mother and with Olivia, Elliot found solace in the fact that there was one person in the world who understood him. Coming from a mother who was off with the pixies most of the time and a father who believed in parenting with an iron fist, Elliot was happy have someone that he could share his everything with. Little did they know how it was all about to change…_

_Several hours later they awoke to a thumping on Elliot's bedroom door. "OLIVIA BENSON GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"_

"_Oh shit, I totally lost track of time, she's gonna kill me," Olivia whispered. _

"_How does she even know you're here?" he replied grabbing for his clothes._

"_El, you're the only friend I have in this world, where else would I be?" she grumbled hooking on her bra. _

"_WHAT'S THE PROBLEM MS BENSON?" Elliot yelled over the banging. _

"_I KNOW SHE'S IN THERE YOU IDIOT, AND IF SHE'S NOT OUT HERE AND IN THE CAR IN 10 SECONDS I'M KNOCKING THIS DOOR DOWN."_

"_I love you El, I'll call you later,"_

"_Liv you don't have to leave,"_

"_I wish I didn't have to leave, I promise I'll call you as soon as I can. I love you! No regrets baby," she kissed him as she ran out the door._

"_I love you too, no regrets,"_

_It would be twelve years before they spoke again…_

**Three Days Ago Boston**

Persephone James sat at her desk in filling out DD5 when Dean Porter walked on in with a swagger in his step.

"I've got good news," he stated with a smug look on face, "Ding Dong the witch is dead!"

"What are you on about Porter?" Persephone questioned, "It's late, I'm pulling a double SPEAK ENGLISH."

"There was an accident, you're mother fell down the stairs at Grand Central, she's dead," he smiled.

"Does this mean what I think this means?" she started to rise from her chair excitedly.

"You can finally go home to New York, be yourself again, welcome back Olivia!" She jumped up and hugged him, squealing impatiently, until she stopped suddenly, feeling light headed she fell back into the chair.

"I can't… what if… Oh my God" her breathing was getting short and sharp, "Its been twelve years what if… I mean we were kids, he probably doesn't even remember. I can't go back there, my life here is not so bad, no I'll stay here. He will have a whole other life now. Thanks for everything Dean I appreciate it, but I think I'm going to stick around here for a while."

"Olivia, you can't this is government money your living on here, they don't pay after the threat is dead. We have your job all organised, you have a hotel room for two weeks while you find an apartment and then that's it. Persephone James is no more, you have to go back to New York. You have to go back to being Olivia Benson."

"But what if I've forgotten how to be Olivia?"

"You just have to be yourself, everything else will fall into place.

**Present Day New York**

The journey home was a long one, too long for Olivia's liking, it gave her too much time to think back on her life, on everything that had happened in the last 12 years and everything that she had missed. It had been 12 years since she had seen the New York skyline, 12 years since she had caught the subway and 12 years since she had seen the one person in this world who truly understood her, but 12 years is a long time, the twin towers had fallen and the world had changed, what's to say Elliot hadn't done the same. He was probably married now, had a couple of kids, lord knows he was a catch, he probably hardly remember a girl who left his life before it had started.

She rented the first apartment she looked at; it was reasonably priced and close enough to work. If she was honest with herself it was just all to much effort and she needed something before she started work tomorrow, not that she was looking forward to it, but as Porter had made clear she didn't have much choice. All she wanted to do was find Elliot and see if they could continue where they left off. In her heart of hearts she knew that could never happen, too much time had lapsed, she had left without a trace, but she needed to hold onto hope, hope that he was still out there holding a candle like the one she held for him.

The next day Elliot groaned as he rolled over and shut off his alarm, ever since Jo left to go off to law school, he had been working alone and quiet frankly he was sick of it. Just as he was dozing back to sleep a voice down the hall got him up. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Coming sweetie," he griped, as he got up and began his daily routine. He gets up, gets his daughter breakfast before having a shower while she gets dressed. Then they head off to school and work. It had been the same routine for the past 8 years, they had it down to an art.

When he arrived at work Elliot, just like every other morning, grabbed a coffee, slumped in his chair and logged on to his computer.

It was around midday when a striking Brunette walked in, while he didn't get a good look he definitely wanted to see more. She spoke briefly to one of the uniformed officers then proceeded quickly to Captain Cragen's office.

"Hey Munch, who was that?" he asked his fellow detective.

"No idea, maybe your new partner," he teased.

"I wish," he said to himself.

Twenty minutes later Elliot was called into the captain's office. "Yes sir," he walked in, seeing the back of the brunette's head.

"I'd like you to meet your new partner, Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson," the captain introduced. The brunette turned her head and the detectives stared into each other's eyes.

"You" they simultaneous whispered.

**Up next, where did Olivia go? How will they work together? **


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S Note: the characters are not mine they belong the Mr Wolf and co, I've just borrowed them to kill time on a Rainy afternoon. **

**This is my first story, AU but very EO. Hope you enjoy **** Reviews are always welcome!**

_**Previously…**_

_Twenty minutes later Elliot was called into the captain's office. "Yes sir," he walked in, seeing the back of the brunette's head. _

"_I'd like you to meet your new partner, Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson," the captain introduced. The brunette turned her head and the detectives stared into each other's eyes. _

"_You" they simultaneous whispered. _

Both stood, in a trance, wanting to speak but not knowing the right words.

"What happened to you?" he inquired

"Do you to know each other?" interrupted the Captain.

"Yes" "No" they replied simultaneous.

"Well which one is it?"

"No" "Yes"

"We knew each other sir, but that was another lifetime," Elliot answered.

"Is she Maur…"

"NO SIR, ahhh I mean, we were just kids." He saw her look of shock turn to one of hurt. "I'm sorry Liv, that's not what I meant."

"No you're right, we were kids, Captain if its alright I'd like to get to work now."

"As long as there is nothing here I need to know about, nothing that will affect your work or compromise this unit."

"No sir, as detective Stabler said, it was a different life, one that bears no impact the present." It was his turn to be hurt. Even though it was his words they still left him feeling sucker punched. "Umm, if some one could show me to my desk…" she asked, desperate to get out of the room, she was slowly but surely suffocating in the small office.

"Follow me." Elliot led her out the door. She nodded and followed. It was going to be a long day.

After Elliot showed her her desk he introduced her to every possible other staff member including fellow detectives John Munch and his Partner Fin Tutola, showed her her locker, the gym, the cribs, the coffee maker and about anything else he could find to post pone the essential but uncomfortable conversion. When they finally sat down there was a noticeably awkward silence. Olivia tapped a pen on her desk to no tune in particular, while Elliot scrubbed his hand down his face looking for the right words to say. Suddenly the both spoke.

"Liv." "El."

"You go" he said.

"No, it's ok you go," she replied.

"Liv, what happened, one minute where making love, then your mother shows up and I never see you again, care to fill in the blanks."

"Elliot it's a long story and not one I care to discuss here."

"BENSON, STABLER, you have a vic down at Mercy" The Captain bellowed from his office door"

"Thank God," Olivia whispered, "On It Capt" She replied grabbing her coat and heading to the door, stopping only when she realised she didn't know where the car was.

The car ride was long and silent. Crickets would be an accurate description and the tension could be cut with a knife. They got to Mercy Hospital and Olivia practically jumped out of the car. Elliot jogged to catch up and after flashing their badges they interviewed their victim. Elliot had to admit he was impressed with how well Olivia handled the victim. By the time the interview was over it was after knock off time so they headed back to the station to fill the necessary papers. The victim identified her attacker and as soon as the A.D.A could get a warrant Munch and Fin would go and pick him up.

As they packed up their stuff Elliot spoke up, "Olivia, we need to talk."

"I know but I can't do it yet, I wouldn't know where to start. I'll see you tomorrow Elliot," and with that she left.

As Olivia drove home she noticed a sedan following her. She tried to cut across the back roads but the city had changed a bit in her absence. When she finally made it back to her Apartment she saw the same car parked out front. She got out in a hurry, released the safety on her gun and went inside. When she was satisfied that there was no one in the lobby but her doorman she proceeded to the lift.

That's when she saw him. She ducked from sight and started off towards the stairs, but it was too late.

"Olivia" he questioned.

"Uh, hi Elliot," she replied. "What are you doing here? I told you I wasn't ready to talk. How did you even get my address?"

"Your address?" He queried raising an eyebrow, "I live here, what are you doing here?"

"I live here 4C, I moved in yesterday."

"You mean of all the apartments in the city, you've rented one in my complex. Talk about faith Liv." This conversation was getting too serious too fast and Olivia wasn't going to have a bar of it.

"Ah I guess" she mumbled "look I have to go" and she legged it off towards the stairs.

"Wait up… Hold on a sec we still need to talk… LIV," but she wasn't sticking around to hear him out, and kept sprinting up the stairs taking them two at a time. Just as he was about to catch her phone rang.

"Oh hi Dean…. yeah I can talk" she said looking at Elliot, "one sec," she spoke into the phone. "Sorry, Elliot I have to take this," secretly grateful to have an escape.

"Ah, yeah, that's ok I have to get home anyways, Maureen will be waiting for me..." He said glad not to have to listen to her talk to this Dean character.

"Maureen wait… Who's Maureen?" but he was gone.

**Sorry the chapter was going to be longer and give away more about the past 12 years but this seemed like a good place to stop. But never fear the next chapter is already half written so hopefully it will be up in the next 48 hours.**

**In the next chapter it will be truth time where has Olivia been? Who is Maureen's mother. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S Note: the characters are not mine they belong the Mr Wolf and co, I've just borrowed them to kill time on a Rainy afternoon. **

**This is my first story, AU but very EO. **

**Sorry for the delay but went out last night for some delicious Mexican so I came home full and crashed. Hope you enjoy **** Reviews are always welcome!**

**Apologies also if any of my years seem out of whack. I'm not sure on the correct ages of people in school years and college etc in the states so I've guestimated and hope its close enough. **

Olivia crashed early that night but sleep did not come. "Who's Maureen," "how could I have been so stupid I should have known he wouldn't wait. Why would he it's been 12 years?" These thoughts all floated around in her head until finally she gave up the tossing and turning and went for a run to clear her head.

Elliot on the other hand crashed on his couch early, however he was soon woken by the same reoccurring nightmare that has been haunting him for years, the one where Olivia walks out of his life and is never to return. Only this one had a different ending, here Olivia returned, but she was not the same, on the outside she was the same only older, but her eyes were black, cold, almost dead and when he looked into them he was a name etched on the Retina's… "Dean."

He sprung from the couch gasping for air. While he knew it was a lot to ask for part of him kept hoping that if he ever did come back into his life it would be for him, not by some messed up twist of fate. He moved into his bed and tossed and turned until his human alarm clock woke him up.

Work the next morning was awkward to say the least. Eerie silences filled the squad room, even Munch's conspiracies which usually reined supreme during the very rare periods of calm were silenced by the palpable tension between the "new" partners.

It took till 11 for Olivia to crack, "Elliot we need to talk, can you please come over when we get off and we can talk… we need to talk."

"Uh Liv I can't I have to get home, but you should come over, or down for dinner, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Great" she mumbled to herself sarcastically, "just give me the time, I'll be back in a sec" she tried to act enthused as she headed towards the toilet.

Once inside and sure she was alone she started to unload. "Magnificent I get to meet the whore who replaced me, just what I want, I bet you she's a knock out too, he was always popular with the ladies." She paced along the cubical doors. "Get a grip Olivia, that was a different life, you said it yourself, he didn't know you were alive, Arghhhhhhh" she grunted. "May as well get on with this," she thought as she splashed water on her face and headed back out towards her desk.

By midday the phones were ringing off the hook and they were out on a call and following up leads until six. They left the squad room together and agreed to meet back at Elliot's in one hour for dinner.

At exactly 7:01 Olivia knocked on Elliot's apartment door. When she heard the locks click open she exhaled deeply and plastered on a smile. "Lets get this over with" she thought to herself.

When he opened the door, Olivia's jaw nearly hit the floor. Man had time done wonders for this man; she had forgotten how good he looked in a muscle-tee. "Liv… Olivia"

"Ah sorry, looking good." She gasped, the words had left her mouth before her teeth could even catch them.

"Thanks," He smirked, "I said would you like to come in."

"Please," she said and stepped inside.

Looking around she saw several pictures of a little girl, some of Elliot but none of this Maureen woman he was talking about. When she turned around Elliot spoke, "Uh Liv there's someone I'd like you to meet... Maureen can you come in here please."

An eight year old girl came prancing down the hall and stood next to her father. "Liv this is my daughter Maureen," he introduced, "Sweetie can you say hi to my friend Olivia."

"Hi Olivia… You look just like the girl in the photo"

Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot but didn't take in any further for now. "Hi honey, so nice to meet you" she extended her hand and the girl politely took it.

The girl turned to her Dad, "when's dinner I'm hungry"

Elliot chuckled. "Its almost done, can you go set the table kiddo,"

"Sure daddy," and she skipped merrily to the kitchen.

When she was out of earshot, Olivia spoke up, "When? How?... Who?"

"Not now Liv, after dinner when she's in bed, I'll tell you anything you want to know." She nodded. "You know I have some questions too?"

"Yeah ok I'll answer them too."

Dinner from an outside perspective looked perfect, two parents eating dinner with their daughter. However on the inside they were both just have to Maureen to fill in the awkward silences.

After dinner Olivia helped with the dishes, then waited on the couch while Elliot tucked Maureen into bed. She had to admit it was sweet to watch Elliot with his daughter, however there were still so many questions that were about to be answered.

Elliot returned from reading Maureen a bedtime story to sit next to Olivia. "She likes you," he smiled, kicking off his shoes he sat on one foot turning to sit facing her. "Okay, how do you want to do this?"

"Umm… answer my question and I'll answer yours?"

"Sounds fair… Shoot"

"Okay…ah Maureen, when? How? Who?"

"That's three questions" she shot him a glare telling him to continue anyways. "Somewhere between depression and acceptance, I did something I'm not exactly proud of." He paused. "But it gave me the greatest gift. You had been gone for just 583 days and I was starting to give up hope that you would ever come back." He looked into her eyes, as if checking she was real. "My brother was sick of me moping around the house, so he took me to one of his college parties to get my mind off you. To make a long story short I got drunk, I mean seriously drunk, I don't really remember much after beer pong but I do remember waking up naked next to a blonde girl. I found out later she was in her senior year of high school out in Jersey. We exchanged numbers because it seemed to be the right thing to do, but I never expected to hear from her again. It may sound bad but I never wanted to, emotionally even if not physical I was still with you and from the moment I woke up next to her, I felt dirty, like I had cheated on you." He stopped realising how chocked up he was getting. After a rather noticeable exhale he continued, "Anyways about a month later she called to say she was pregnant. I wanted to do the honorable thing but she wanted to continue her partying ways so while I was their for her while she was pregnant we were never really together and when Maureen was born she tried to be a mum, but it wasn't what she wanted. As a result it's just been her and me basically her whole life. And I wouldn't swap one second with her for anything." There was silence. "Ok my turn, where were you Liv?"

**Elliot's told his story up next it's Liv's turn. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S Note: the characters are not mine they belong the Mr Wolf and co, I've just borrowed them to kill time on a Rainy afternoon. **

**This is my first story, AU but very EO. Hope you enjoy **** Reviews are always welcome!**

"Boston," she replied deadpan.

"Seriously I just told you my life story and I get "Boston." Why were you there? How'd you get there? Why are you back now?"

She looked away and sniffled. "I was there because of Serena"

"Your mum?"

"Serena," she glared at him and he signaled for her to continue. "After that night," both knowing what night she was talking about, "after that night, when I got home she was pissed, and not like she normally is this was worse… way worse." He grabbed her hand, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand. "I walked in the door and she snapped, she threw me up against the wall, then started punching me. She said she knew what I did, she called me a dirty whore over and over again until I couldn't stand anymore, then when I fell to the ground she started kicking…" she stopped and wiped away the tears that were now falling, she breathed deeply, "luckily I passed out after the first couple of kicks. The next thing I remember I was in a hospital bed in Boston, apparently I regained consciousness and called 911, but when they wanted me to make a statement I refused to make it knowing she was still out there, so they moved me into witness protection. I tried to come back but I was 15 in a foreign city and under government control. I was given a locked cell phone that could only call my case handler, I was set up with a family, went to school, went to college and despite all the opportunities I was given, I still cried myself to sleep every night, because I didn't have the only thing I needed. I even tried to drive back a couple of times, but when I got to the bridge they already had it shut down." She got up and went to the bathroom. She needed to regain her composure and she certainly didn't want Elliot to see her like this.

Five minutes later she emerged from the bathroom to see Elliot soothing Maureen's hair. "Its ok baby, I'm right here," he gave her a hug and watched her settle back down in her bed. Turning to walk out he saw Olivia watching from the door. Smiling he grabbed her hand and led her back into the living room, before pulling her into a hug. He didn't know where they stood and he knew it was against the rules but right now all he wanted was to feel her back in her arms and to let her know she is safe again.

Eventually she pulled back, "Mine turn… Where's Maureen's mother now?"

He bit his lip as thought as how to put it. "She passed away when Maureen was 4."

She looked up at him as if to say, well don't stop there. "She was always into partying but after Maureen was born she got into drugs in a big way. At first it was pot, but from pot it went to coke, then she was injecting. Two weeks after Maureen's 4th birthday I got a call from Kathy's parents telling me she had overdosed, that she was dead. Initially they were going to sue for custody but they realised that it had just been me and Maureen her whole life so were happy to settle for monthly visits."

It was Olivia's turn to hug Elliot. "Oh Elliot I'm so sorry. She's so lucky to have you, El." She used his nickname for the first time since she returned, "She a great kid."

"Thanks," he smiled, "but if memory serves I still have one question left. "He flashed her the classic Stabler smirk, "Not that I'm complaining, but how come you're back now? And how did we end up working together?"

"Ok us working together was a total coincidence, well I was a cop back in Boston however I never knew you were. I was actually planning on borrowing the department computers so I may perhaps find you. Apparently fate had other ideas." She shot him the first real smile since she came back. "Me coming back though was not so much of a coincidence. The stupid drunk idiot fell down the stairs at Grand Central about 2 weeks before I came back. Once the threat is gone the government is too keen to keep paying for your life. So they set me up with a Job, gave me a hotel while I looked for a place and basically bit my farewell. That's why Dean called me yesterday, just to make sure everything was fine before my case was officially closed."

"Dean?"

"Yeah Dean Porter was my case handler and contact with the Feds, arrogant rookie who thinks he's God's gift to women."

"So he's not the boyfriend?"

"Lord no, I haven't dated anyone since…" she got quiet, "…well since you."

"Me neither Liv, me neither."

They stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"So what happens now?" he inquired.

"Nothing, I mean we work together and you aid it yourself what we had it was a different lifetime"

"But Liv."

"No Elliot, it is against every rule in the departments book, you have Maureen and she needs to be your focus, we are just partners who happened to have known each other over a decade before." Before he could argue she got up to leave. "Thanks for dinner, Elliot, it was nice, I'll see you at work tomorrow."

By the time he realised what was happening, she was out the door and back up the stairs to her place. "Tomorrow then he mumbled to himself, I'll win her back tomorrow."

He switched off the lights and headed to bed.

**Hope you liked it, the story time is over now its time for the healing and reconnecting.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who's review, its been awesome, here's another chapter for you to hopefully enjoy! Sorry for the delay been a crazy week at work. I shall try and make it up to you with some EOness. **

**AUTHOR'S Note: the characters are not mine they belong the Mr Wolf and co, I've just borrowed them to kill time before a night out.**

**This is my first story, AU but very EO. Hope you enjoy **** Reviews are always welcome!**

**Previously **

"_So what happens now?" he inquired. _

"_Nothing, I mean we work together and you aid it yourself what we had it was a different lifetime"_

"_But Liv."_

"_No Elliot, it is against every rule in the departments book, you have Maureen and she needs to be your focus, we are just partners who happened to have known each other over a decade before." Before he could argue she got up to leave. "Thanks for dinner, Elliot, it was nice, I'll see you at work tomorrow."_

_By the time he realised what was happening, she was out the door and back up the stairs to her place. "Tomorrow then he mumbled to himself, I'll win her back tomorrow."_

_He switched off the lights and headed to bed. _

Again they were back to awkward at work. The next two days at work were full on, which Olivia was thankful as it Elliot walked in with two coffees in his hand and placed one in front of Olivia. She thanked him but slid it to the edge of her desk.

"You always have coffee first thing Liv, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, I'm just not sleeping very well lately… not use to the city noise again yet," she lied. Really it was thoughts of him, of them, that kept her awake. She wanted to be with him but once again she had retracted back into her shell, fearful of what would happen if she opened her heart to him. While he didn't fully believe her he let it go, for now.

"Hey Liv, we gotta go out tonight. You know get some drinks and really welcome you to the squad," Fin hollered from his desk. "Its Friday, we're all off tomorrow so what do you say?"

"Yeah I guess," she replied less then enthusiastically looking at Elliot to see if he was coming, like he would miss it.

The afternoon turned into evening and as 7pm rolled around the four detectives packed up their stuff and headed down the road to the pub. As it was his idea Fin went to the bar to buy the first round, a beer and a shot for everyone. Despite her protests of not wanting to do the shot Olivia, swallowed it down, followed by half her beer.

"Woah, slow down there girl its only early," Fin cautioned

"Jealous you can't keep up?" she replied poking her tongue out. Accepting the challenge the men all downed their beers and Munch went to get another round.

Elliot leaned into Olivia and teased, "you better watch it Liv, wouldn't want me to take adavantage of you in this state."

"What makes you think I would complain," she said before her brain and finished processing the sentence, "Sorry, please forget I said that."

"You seem to be doing that a bit in my presence Liv, do I make you nervous." She didn't answer instead starting on the beer Munch had just placed in front of her.

As the night continued they all continued to drink, slowly losing their inhibitions, Olivia more then anyone. By 10.30 Munch had Nanna-ed out and gone home and Fin had left to talk to a blonde at the bar leaving the partners alone and inebriated. Using this to his advantage Elliot decided to question her again on her hesitance to be with him. "Liv, why won't you go out with me?"

"I'm out with you now Elliot."

"That's not what I mean and you know it, why won't you let us go back to where we were. Go back to us."

"I told you Elliot, it's against department policy and you have Maureen, she needs to be your priority."

"Liv she will always be my priority but that doesn't mean I can't make time. And anyway she loves you so I'm sure having you around wouldn't bother her in the least."

"She is gorgeous, however the department completely forbids it. I just got back to New York I'm not ready to get kicked off the Island just yet."

He grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes. "Liv I have waited 12 years for you to come back to me, do you really think I care about some stupid brass."

"But…" before she could protest his lips were on her. It was soft and gentle and lasted but a few seconds before she pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"Sorry" they spoke simultaneously.

"I'm sorry Liv, I shouldn't have done that." He apologised.

"No I'm sorry El, I shouldn't have slapped you, it's just you kinda surprised me there."

"It just seemed like you needed to remember how good we were together then maybe you would give us a chance."

"Elliot I never forgot how good we were together. Its all I thought about, think about, ah fuck it" and just like that it was her turn to kiss him. Only unlike him this wasn't soft or gentle, this was rough, full of passion and lasted a hell of a lot longer then a few seconds.

Eventually the kiss ended when they heard Fin cough. "Umm… we can explain" Elliot started before Fin put up a hand.

"Save it I was just saying I'm leaving, see you Monday." And just like that he was gone."

"Can we please continue this somewhere else," Olivia asked like a school girl on her first date.

"Lets get out of here," Elliot said grabbing her hand and leading her to the door.

**Sorry that its short but next chapter will be SMUT! Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to everyone who's review, its been awesome, here's another chapter for you to hopefully enjoy! P.S This is my first attempt at Smut so please forgive me if I suck :P**

**AUTHOR'S Note: the characters are not mine they belong the Mr Wolf and co, I've just borrowed them to kill time while watching the French Open Women's Final.**

**This is my first story, AU but very EO. Hope you enjoy Reviews are always welcome!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my wifey Carla!**

**Previously**

_"Elliot I never forgot how good we were together. Its all I thought about, think about, ah fuck it" and just like that it was her turn to kiss him. Only unlike him this wasn't soft or gentle, this was rough, full of passion and lasted a hell of a lot longer then a few seconds._

_Eventually the kiss ended when they heard Fin cough. "Umm… we can explain" Elliot started before Fin put up a hand._

_"Save it I was just saying I'm leaving, see you Monday." And just like that he was gone."_

_"Can we please continue this somewhere else," Olivia asked like a school girl on her first date._

_"Lets get out of here," Elliot said grabbing her hand and leading her to the door._

They jumped in the first cab they saw and make out like horny teenagers the whole ride home. When they reached the apartment complex Elliot threw some money across the partition and they ran into the building. They had been making out in the elevator for 5 minutes before they realised they needed to press a button.

"Your place or mine," she asked breathlessly.

"Maureen will be asleep," he whispered as he assaulted her neck with kisses, "how bout we send the babysitter home, shit Liv" she found the sensitive bit on his neck and was going about marking him. "My place" he groaned as he hoisted her up around his waist, locking her legs behind him, he lent over and pressed number 2 on the wall before returning his lips to her's.

When the lift open, they stumbled down the hall to Elliot's apartment "God, I'm missed you." He mumbled into her neck as he reached down the get his keys out. Olivia unhooked her legs but didn't let go of him. She didn't need to meet the babysitter like that.

Elliot opened the door and greeted the young college student. "Hi, Beth. Everything ok?"

"Yeah she crashed about nine, we did her weekend reading and we went over her maths from this week… Hi by the way," she said nodding at Olivia.

"Sorry, Beth this is my, um… Olivia, Olivia this is Beth." The two women shook hands before Elliot paid the girl and she left.

"So uh where were we," he asked leaning into her.

"I think we were somewhere around here…" She said kissing, him. "Twelve years is far to long," she whispered into his next. He pushed her slowly back onto the couch, his tongue begging for entrance.

By now they were horizontal on the couch Elliot hovering over Liv. Her hands roamed down her back and tugged his shirt out of his pant. Undoing the buttons she ran her hands down his abs. If it was possible they were even tighter then the last time they were in this position. As her marked her neck to show the world he belonged to her she ripped the shirt from his body. "So beautiful," she mumbled admiring what she had missed.

"Liv are you sure?" he questioned as he fiddled with the hem of her shirt. Instead of replying she took the shirt out of his hands and lifted it off over her head. Smiling she leaned into kiss him as she unhooked her bra. "Take me to bed, El."

He hoisted her up bridal style and carried her towards his room, stopping on the way just to check on Maureen. "Your so cute," she commented as he closed Maureen's door.

"No more talking" he said kissing her.

When they got to the room he laid her on the bed. Stepping back and looking in to his eyes he asked "Last chance Liv, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Doing this is all I have thought about for the past 4501 days, now would you please come over here, stop being such a gentleman and make love to me til the sun comes up."

He stepped over to the bed and crawled over her. Kissing her deeply before moving down her body, kissing her neck then taking a nipple in his mouth, while squeezing the other. He pulled the bud through his teeth teasing it before switching his attention to the other. He returned to kiss her hard on the lips before traveling south to her belly button, kissing it he looked into her eyed as he unbuttoned her jeans pulling them down along with her panties, sliding them down her legs. He then kissed up right leg up to her inner thigh avoiding where she needed him the most, before repeating the attention with the left. This time he continued to her core as he lavished it with kisses. He thrust his tongue into her centre and tastes her juices as she became wetter then she thought humanly possible. He gently slid one finger in as she moaned his name. As he slid in another digit she grabbed his head.

"El, No"

"No?" he stopped looking up at her.

"No I need you in me now." She smiled.

He stepped back to remove his pants and boxers before crawling back over her and kissing her passionately as he positioned himself at her entrance. "Just be gentle ok its been a while," she whispered before kissing him again as he pushed into her slowly. She grimaced and he paused. "You ok."

"Don't stop," she begged as he pushed all the way in, filling her to the hilt. Letting her adjust to his rather impressive size.

Pulling his head back he looked at her. "Open you eyes, Liv," she forced her eyes opened. "I love you Liv, I never stopped."

"I love you too, now move," she replied grabbing his ass and pushing him even further into her. He withdrew slightly before slamming back into her.

They continued to make love well into the wee hours of the morning. It was 4.30 when they finally collapsed of exhaustion. She pushed herself onto her elbows to look at him. "That was .."

"Amazing," he finished, "spectacular, fantastic, fabulous."

"All of the above," she continued. "God, I've missed you, El. I know I've only been back a few weeks but I love you. I never stopped." She shut her up by kissing her again.

"Liv, not a day has gone by in the past 12 years when I haven't been madly in love with you. Even if I didn't know if I'ld ever see you again I loved you. If I didn't have Maureen to keep me sane, I don't know what I would have done."

"I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere, but what… Oh my God, Maureen, what will she say. She doesn't even know me, I have to go, she can't wake up and find me here."

"Liv, calm down," he said. "She may have only just met you officially but look," he pointed to a picture of the two of them taken at the last spring formal they attended together on his bedside table, "she know you Liv. She knows I love you and if you think for a single second I am letting you out of my arms you crazy. Now get back here with me so we can both get some much needed sleep." She snuggled into his embrace as they both fell into the best slumber either of them had in 12 years.

**Hope you enjoyed, this was my first attempt at smut so feedback is much appreciated. Also I am happy to leave it here or would you like to see it continue? How will they adjust to having both a professional and personal relationship? How will Maureen take it? You want more. Please let me know!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, its been awesome, here's another chapter for you to hopefully enjoy! **

**AUTHOR'S Note: the characters are not mine they belong the Mr Wolf and co, I've just borrowed them to kill time while avoiding study for end of semester exams.**

**This is my first story, AU but very EO. Hope you enjoy Reviews are always welcome!**

It was around 8 the next morning that Olivia started to stir. At first she was disorientated then extremely happy then scarred as all hell. Slowly and carefully untangling herself from Elliot she grabbed one of his shirts from the cupboard and tiptoed out to the lounge room. Checking that Maureen was still asleep she picked up her clothes and headed to the bathroom to get dressed before also picking up Elliot's clothes and heading back to his room just as he began to notice she was gone. "Liv," he groaned looking around.

"I'm right here baby," she replied.

"Where did you go? You promised to be here when I woke up."

"I just went to clean up the living room. I didn't think you would like your 8year old daughter waking up to find my bra hanging over the back of the couch."

"This is a fair call however why are you still standing at the end of my bed rather than in it," he pouted.

"Well that very same 8 year old will wake up in a few minutes and I didn't want to have to explain what I was doing here. So I figured I would leave and come back in an hour for breakfast. If you wanted." She smiled.

"Or…" he said sitting up, "You could come back to bed and we can tell Maureen the truth and you can stay for breakfast lunch and dinner." He pulled her on to his lap kissing at her neck. She pushed back and looked at him quizzically.

"Liv, sweetie I have waited 12 years to have you back in my arms, I am willing to do whatever it takes to keep you there."

He leaned in and kissed her, she kissed him back as they fell back onto the bed. Hands began to roam and skin became exposed until they heard Maureen get up and call out "Good morning Daddy, good morning Olivia, What's for breakfast?" They stopped and stared at each other before getting up and walking out to the living room to see Maureen watching TV. "Good morning guys, What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Uh, good morning sweetheart," Elliot replied utterly confused. "How did you know Olivia was here?"

Not moving her eyes from the cartoons in front of her Maureen replied. "I saw her walk past my room this morning, so I just figured that she was here for work stuff. Hold on," she paused stopping to look at her father, "Daddy why was Olivia wearing your shirt this morning, and why does she have her clothes on now." Shaking her head, "maybe I was dreaming… but she's here now… I'm confused." Elliot chuckled lightly.

"Daddy and Liv went out after work last night that's why Beth stayed here with you," he looked Olivia in the eyes before continuing his explanation. "When we got home Olivia came over to talk about stuff and then we got tired and I told her to sleep here so she wouldn't have to get home alone." 'not a complete lie' he thought to himself, glad that his daughter hadn't clicked to the fact that Olivia only lived upstairs and could have got home safely.

"Ok," this explanation seemed to suffice, "Soooooo, What's for breakfast?"

"Well its Saturday you nutter," he said whilst rubbing her hair.

"PANCAKES," she yelled running to the kitchen to start getting the ingredients out followed by Elliot, leaving a slightly bemused Olivia in the lounge room.

Shaking her head she walked to the kitchen to see possibly the cutest sight she had ever seem. Before her stood Elliot and Maureen in matching #1 chef aprons, mixing flour sugar and eggs among other things into the world's largest mixing bowl. "Oh, I don't think there will be enough for me I better head home," she grinned.

"No Liv, look we made extra just for you," the young girl showed her the big bowl then came around and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the table, "now sit here and breakfast will be with you shortly."

Olivia looked and Elliot and raised an eyebrow as it to say, 'well I've been told.'

Not five minutes later they came in with the biggest stack of pancakes Olivia had ever seen. "Who else is coming for breakfast?' she asked.

"No one silly," Maureen replied, "It's just us."

"You have to see this girl eat pancakes, how she hasn't exploded yet I don't know" Elliot added and they all chuckled.

They all ate in comfortable silence with Elliot and Olivia stealing glances over the maple syrup bottle. When they were all finished Maureen asked to be excused but Elliot asked her to hold up a minute and sit back down. "I want to ask you something, ok?"

"Ok," Maureen replied rather confused.

"What would you say to Olivia, coming over more often, hanging out with us, staying over and being here for breakfast? Would that be ok with you?" he asked, for the first time in his life extremely nervous of what his daughter would say.

Maureen got up off her chair and went to whisper in her father's ear, to which he nodded and replied in her ear. They went back and forth for a minute before they straighten up and Maureen ran around to give Olivia a hug. "I think it would be awesome to have another girl around here, I mean dad is cool, but he's a BOY," she stated emphasizing the 'boy.'

"So that's a yes," Elliot enquired.

"Yeah, she's cool… so can I go now."

"Sure kiddo you can go." And with that she got up and went back to the television.

"So it looks like you have no excuse for not sticking around now," he said grinning from ear to ear.

"Well that's where your wrong detective." He raised an eyebrow, "I need a shower and a change of clothes, which you cannot provide, so I need to go back to my apartment." He feigned disappointment. "Don't worry I will be back in an hour then we can spend the whole day together." She smiled.

"In that case bring another change of clothes so you can spend the whole weekend."

"You really don't want me to be anywhere but here do you."

"I've gone 12 years without you, I don't intend to spend another unnecessary second away from you." He leaned in and kissed her passionately before she went upstairs. She was not in the lift yet when her phone buzzed.

_Miss you already _

She chuckled before replying

_You big sap… I miss you too._

_Xo_

It was an hour later she returned to see Elliot and Maureen sitting on the couch all dressed and ready, "Where are we going?"

"For a picnic in the park." Maureen replied enthusiastically before grabbing her hand and heading for the door, beginning the best weekend of Olivia's life. The first one where she ever felt like she belonged and while she would never want to jinx it, the first one where she felt like part of a family.

**A bit of nothingness fluff for you all to enjoy. Reviews are always welcome. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, its been awesome. My sincerest apologies that it has been so long between chapters but unfortunately life and uni has got in the way. Here is the final chapter for you to hopefully enjoy though! **

**AUTHOR'S Note: the characters are not mine they belong the Mr Wolf and co, I've just borrowed them to play with while I watch the Bathurst 1000. (GO HOLDEN)**

**This is my first story, AU but very EO. Hope you enjoy Reviews are always welcome!**

After the park they came home and relaxed before walking round the corner to a local pizza joint for some dinner. Liv and El were reveling in each others company, holding hands and stealing kisses while Maureen took great delight in telling Olivia her life story, loving the female companion she told Olivia all about everything that was happening at her school, her friends, her soccer. "I play midfield," she stated proudly.

"That's very good," Olivia grinned, glad the girl had taken to her so fast. Olivia smiled at Elliot as if to say 'you've done well.'

After dinner they walked back to the Stabler apartment. Elliot went to read Maureen a book while Olivia sat on the couch thinking over the last week. This time a week ago she was preparing to start work in her home city unsure of where the love of her life was, now a week later she is sitting on his couch while he tucks his baby in …. "Baby," she whispered.

"Yes," Elliot replied, coming to sit with her on the couch.

"No, baby, protection, its never been an issue before, we were lucky when we were kids, despite your beliefs we used a condom, but last night nothing and I'm not on the pill. I haven't exactly been having any sex so I never felt the need and not that I'm complaining but I wasn't planning on it happening so soon. I trust you but I am not ready for a baby," She rambled before Elliot grabbed hands.

"Liv, calm down."

"Calm down," she repeated slightly annoyed he didn't share her worry.

"Yes, Liv, calm down. We san sort this out. If you are so worried we can go to the doctors in the morning."

"If? How can you be so calm about this, I haven't see you for 12 years, you've been back in my life for a week and your so blasé about unprotected sex."

"Olivia I love you, and while it takes away from some of the romance of the weekend I'm not going start freaking out about something that we can avoid."

She started to compose herself. "You're right, we'll go to the doctors tomorrow, I can get on the pill until we decide where we are headed." She leaned in and kissed him passionately, "I'm sorry for freaking out."

"That's alright I'm sorry it didn't occur to me last night, I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you are back, you're here with me."

She leant over and kissed him again this time with more fervor. She pushed him back and hovered over him. "Well you better believe it. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere." She straddled him, feeling down to pull up his shirt as they continued to reconnect on the couch before moving to the bedroom for another night making up for the last twelve years.

* * *

The next morning they dropped Maureen at friend's birthday party before heading to the doctors and getting Olivia on the pill. While the idea of kids sounded good they were still young and wanted to get reacquainted before they started extending to their family.

After the doctors they took a stroll around the city just enjoying each others company. Olivia was filling Elliot in on her life in Boston and Elliot was filling her in on what she missed in the city.

That night as they lay in bed, Olivia decided to bring up the pink elephant in the room.

"El,"

"Hmm," he groans.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Work" He mumbles still in a state of half slumber. Not happy with his answer she gently elbows him in the ribs. "Grrrr, ok I'm up."

"El, we have to go back to work tomorrow and maybe you forgot but this," her hands pointing between them, "is totally against department policy."

"We'll figure it out later."

"We start work in 10 hours, there is no later. You have Maureen, you need this job more then me I'll just have to tell Cragen that while I love the unit I love you more."

"No, Liv you can't special victims has always been your dream and there is no way I am breaking in a new partner. No one can ever replace y…" he suddenly stopped and stared. "I have an idea, it's a stretch but I think Cragen will go for it."

"Well spit it out then."

"The Feds got you this job didn't they?"

"Yes, but what has that got to do with anything?"

"We go in there and tell Cragen the truth, we've been in love with each other since we were 15 years old we got split apart once before and that is never going to happen again."

"Sure and he will go sure, policy be damned you too can work together, seriously El that's your brilliant plan?"

"You didn't let me finish, we got spilt up by the Feds, and your psychotic mother, and they got you this job, even though we were still together, even if it is only was emotionally, so therefore we did nothing wrong and shouldn't be punished for it. As long as we can keep it professional which shouldn't be a problem they can have no cause to split us up."

"I'm not sure El, however due to my lack of any other plan that is what we will have to go with and lets hope Cragen goes for it.

* * *

The next day they got to work early, trying to busy themselves to ease the nerves before Cragen arrived. As soon as he arrived, they were both out of their seats and over to his office.

Twenty minutes they walked out relieved. While Cragen was not thrilled with the ambush, he agreed to let them stay together for now, but the moment their work gets affected, they are split.

Olivia, however couldn't have cared. She could not remember a time when she had ever felt so happy. Sure she had good times in Boston, but was she ever truly happy? How could she be with half of her missing. When she was younger she was too scared of her mother to ever be completely happy with Elliot. Now though, all the parts of her life had finally come together and she was back with the love her life, in the city she loved and had no immediate worries about her job. 'Life's not so bad after all' she thought to herself as her and Elliot headed out on a case for what was the beginning of their forever together.

_Fin._

**I hope you guys enjoyed my first story, please leave comments, let me know what you thought. **

**Thanks for Reading **


End file.
